Talk:Thieves Guild Armor/Archive 1
Where to find Thieves Guild Armor? I sold my armor to a merchant and now I need it to move on with a quest. Is there anyway to get the armor, like kill a guild member or something? I have Xbox 360 so I can't used console commands. Elloabbey (talk) 21:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Level 56 and previously stuck in quest (X360) - Confirmed that I found plenty of spare armour in the Flagon. Specifically, the Training Room has (directions relative to the entrance): :*Boots, right-hand dresser at the back of the room, bottom shelf. :*Armour, right-hand dresser at the back of the room, on the very top. :*Hood, on table in the far-left corner. :*Gloves, on end table in the far-left corner. :And the bed in the Cistern, by the entrance to the Flagon has: :*Boots, between bed and chest, under the bear head. :*Gloves, between bed and end-table, under the mudcrab. :*Hood, half-under the foot of the bed, same side as the gloves. :Migloastri (talk) 01:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thieves Guild Hood Glitch? I was wearing the thieves guild hood as a female altmer vampire to get some good prices when selling my things.. after I finished, I went to the item menu and equipped my Ebony Helmet (Legendary) I figured when I did this it would automatically unequip the hood, as per usual. However, the hood is STILL EQUIPPED and I've got an armor increase for both items, AND both enhantments are affecting me. Is this a glitch or was it meant to be this way like it used to be in Morrowind? .. Maybe it only works with hood items? So yeah. Light Armor and Heavy Armor helmet stacking. |3 16:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Synapse Pickpocketing When i try to pickpocket with thieves guild boots equipped i seem to have less of a chance than without i have lvl 2 light fingers so woundered if it takes away that bonus just like potions seem to? No Enchantment? I'm not sure why, but my base Guild Armor doesn't have any of the listed enchantments on it, and as far as I can recall, never has. When I upgraded my Hood, it did gain the proper 15% price boost effect. I'm playing on PC, so is there any way to fix this with the console, or am I just going to have to wait and hope the Guild Master's armor isn't similarly bugged? Variatas (talk) 06:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Im not sure if its a bug, but you cant disenchant the armour either. Monkey-_ 18:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Multiple sets Actually, I confirmed in 3 playthroughs that there are 2 sets (minus one cuirass) hidden in both the training room and spread across the cistern, available to you even before you receive the guild armor from Toinila (or whatever she's called). Just thought you guys should so you can maybe edit it, I'm not comfortable editing it myself... 20:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I have also found the armor in the training room and cistern. Level 71 playing on the 360. Miscellaneous Thieves Guild armor upgrade QUEST ID? Alright, people. Neither the UESP nor elderscrolls wikia has this information. I NEED the console code to activate Tonilia's thieves guild armor upgrade. I completed Scoundrel's folly, but I had to spawn Gulum-Ei three times in order to complete it. He kept disappearing from the game completely so that not even "moveto player" worked for his individual ID. Maybe he registered as dead because of these disappearances? But I did NOT recieve the go ahead to upgrade my Thieves' guild armor. Problem is, I have a mod that will initiate Sapphire as a follower right after that happens. It won't happen :( I get it, miscellaneous quest IDs are listed, yes. But what about quests placed in the miscellaneous section for main quests? The Thieves guild has some of these. I NEED THE ID TO ACTIVATE TONILIA'S UPGRADE! 12:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Vex and Delvin So I noticed that Mercer and Brynjolf both have armor sets that are slightly darker. I figured that was normal, because Mercer is the leader of the guild and Bryn is the deputy-ish thing. But then I noticed Vex and Delvin also have darker armor sets. What type of armor is this? Is it identical to the Guildmaster's armor set? Do all the senior members have this set? Azaisya (talk) 05:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC)